Left Behind
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: They had all moved on after Kisaragi... But what about me? What do I do?...


I do not own any of the characters in this.

My first solo story. Hope it's okay! I always feel like my endings are rushed... But oh well. Words on how I can improve are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Hope oyu enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of months since he had watched her go… The edge of his loneliness never eased, though. The friends had parted ways, and he was left alone. Everyone else moved on to colleges, either in different parts of Japan, or… across the sea, in the United States. Satoshi had still been unsure of his future dreams, but he had wanted to get a head start on his mandatory classes, and with a lot of good scholarships, he had been accepted to a college in Tokyo and could afford it. He had said he would try to visit him, but he turned down the sentiment, lying that he'd be okay. He didn't want to inconvenience Satoshi, just because he couldn't handle being by himself for a little while.

The next to go after graduating from Kisaragi was Naomi, who went off to a nursing school in pursuit of her dream in the medical career. She had also sought an academy set in Tokyo, since her and Satoshi wanted to stick together. They feigned friendship, and it killed him to watch them. He hoped they moved things along in Tokyo; otherwise he'd have to whack them both in the head. They were painful to watch interact, and the fact that they didn't acknowledge their feelings were mutual only made him more agitated. They didn't know what they had… They didn't know how lucky they were, and if they didn't do something soon, they'd lose it.

… Then, only a couple of months earlier… He got depressed just thinking about it, having to resist the urge to pick up some alcohol to take the edge off. He hated it… that this had such an effect on him. He should be over her by now. She didn't belong to him, and probably never would. So why the hell could he not just move on? _She_ had moved on from Satoshi, bidding him a farewell at the airport that sounded like she'd never see him again. Yet she was fine… in appearance. It made him wonder… Had she cried on the plane? By herself, next to the window… Turned to the side, so no one else could see? Envisioning this, he would insert himself into the seat beside her, with an arm around her shoulder and his body leaned against her's. Though, that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

A week prior to leaving, she had announced her acceptance to an art school in America. The news tore through him like a rifle bullet, but he smiled along with everyone else. He couldn't be depressed. She was so happy, and he was so happy for her in turn. Most of all, he loved to see her beaming so sweetly. She requested that Satoshi and Naomi come and see her off, and of course they obliged. On the day of, the atmosphere was a tense, bitter sweetness that he could almost taste. She gave a goodbye to Satoshi and Naomi, her parents, and anyone else she had invited. He had, fittingly in his opinion, been the last she had talked to. She had given an emotional speech about attending college and making a good life for himself while she was away. The uncontrollable tears at the edge of her eyes gave his heart a pained jolt. He loved her, helplessly so. He would be lost, a horrible wreck without her, but he settled for the simplest 'I'll miss you' with a forced grin on his face. She agreed and went toward the plane, waving a hand with an excited smile. Though, as all the others left, he went to the park when the cold settled in, and looked up at the aircraft that was stealing away his beloved through tears that had been long held in. His limbs shook and his chest heaved with the sadness and anger that made his heart ache and beat irregularly. He took ragged breaths that could be seen in the winter air before grabbing a deep inhale, screaming at the plane as if it was its fault his heart was being ripped in two.

Two months had passed since then. He sat in his dead quiet apartment, flipping through a book about America, like it had some sort of connection to Ayumi. His dull gray eyes glazed over the pages, not entirely absorbing the words he read off in his mind, or caring to read it again to fully understand the topic. His hand listlessly inched over to a cup he had sitting on the nightstand beside his bed, but missed the glass and instead bumped into a frame. He jumped slightly as it hit the ground, quickly craning over the edge to retrieve it. He turned it over to assess the damage, worried the frame had broken. The picture was of great sentimental value. It had been taken after graduation, when the four of them had gone out to celebrate. From left to right, it was Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi, and him. While it was mostly okay, his heart sank at the crack that had appeared, seemingly separating him from the group picture of his friends. He hissed at the brutal truth the image told as he fought back tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He flipped the frame back over and removed the picture, gazing at it with longing. His attention went back to the frame when his curiosity arose. Did he still have it...?

There, which had once been hidden behind the photo, was a small piece of paper. It seemed like junk, a scrap of torn parchment that had just wedged itself behind the image. But this was not so. This was all he had to keep desperately clinging to his friends. This small section of paper was a part of the 'Sachiko Ever After Charm'. It was a 'magical' spell that, once done correctly, kept the participants friends forever. Although horrible things had happened since they had botched their first attempt, they had managed to complete it correctly in the end. Ha, but it was undeniably naïve to think that the charm did as it was intended. After all, the wrong instructions had been spread over the internet. It was most likely its effects had been lied about too. But he had to grasp onto his only hope, and hold it tight, like a child. It was the only thing keeping him from dropping into total despair.

A few days passed, and his phone lit up with a chime, signaling a text message. He lifted it from the table he sat at in a café, opening the digital envelope after noticing it was from Satoshi. As he expected, it was a happy birthday message that was also wished by Naomi. He sighed, typing out a small 'thank you' and about how well he was doing. He was an actual mess, but he was too prideful to admit it to anyone. He sent the letter, placing the phone down and turning his head to look out the window. He was a prisoner in this town, without anyone to be around… He graduated from high school, but was unable to attend college. He hadn't told any of his friends, but his budget just wouldn't allow a university to be an option. It was a vicious cycle… His only opportunities were part time jobs, and any money that didn't go to paying for his apartment went to food or anything else he needed. He truly was stuck, chained by money, destined to be left behind by all those he held dear.

… Was that it? He would just lie down and let time separate him from his best friends, his loved ones? It didn't seem right… to let it end like this. They had all been through so much together. It was hard to believe they would be split so easily… As he stared at the snow that began to pile up outside on the streets, a new determination began to build. He couldn't live like this… wallowing in self-pity and loneliness. He knew these feelings wouldn't go away on their own, but maybe he didn't want them to… Perhaps his intense desire could become his drive. Over the next months, he acquired multiple jobs, saving up every ounce he could. He would only eat when he absolutely had to, and kept the electricity and water bill low. The time crept by like it always had, but instead of just sitting around and letting what happened happen, he was working towards a goal.

He stepped outside, looking behind him at the empty apartment. It was strange, leaving somewhere he had known for so long as his home. But it didn't matter anymore, since he was going somewhere much better. He flicked off the light and shut the door for the last time, picking up his bag and dropping off the key at the landlord's office. He was leaving this cage. He wasn't sure what would ensue after this… He could be throwing away everything here in exchange for nothing. But he had to try. He set off for the airport that he had bid farewell to the one he loved, glancing around before approaching the desk. He paid for the ticket, which cost him nearly everything he had. But it was fine. After all, it's what he had been saving for. The trip itself was filled with anxiety, and uncertainty of what the future held. But he couldn't care less as his eyes watching the clouds go by. Is this what she had seen too? He touched his hand to the cold window, already feeling closer.

He wasted no time retrieving his luggage and leaving the airport, using his memory and the help of others to find the university. His eyes darted around, examining each person he saw leave the building. His other hand reached into his pocket, gripping the piece of paper, the only evidence he had that they were still friends. Would she be surprised? Angry? Ha, after all, he hadn't done what he had promised. In fact, he had blowed his whole savings on coming here. It was so risky, she could never be happy with his decision, but he had to see her again. He had to tell her how much he _actually_ missed her. He had to be selfish for once, and give her the truth.

He stood around for what felt like hours before his eyes finally caught her. His heart swelled at the sight of her, never before feeling such an emotion. He dropped his bag and stepped forward without hesitation. She was turned, so she couldn't see him, but he didn't need her to yet. He wouldn't be held back by fear of rejection. He had done so much to get here, and he wasn't backing out of saying what he had rehearsed on the way there. He grabbed her from behind in an embrace, holding her close with his head laid against her's. Her smell caused so much nostalgia, that saying what he wanted came easily. "I love you."


End file.
